Cookie Thief
by Starfoxfan123
Summary: Hey guys i just want everyone to know, this is my first fanfic so please be sure to tell me if you like it. Nothing bad please, like i said i'm still new at this. I'm looking forward to making more fanfic in the future. Oh yeah Starfox is not own by me in anyway, all rights go to Nintendo


It's been quite awhile since the starfox team had mission after the aparoid invasion. Everyone going with their normal routine on the Great Fox. All except for one vulpine.

Great Fox 12:00 am

"Alright Fox you got this, all you need to do is just go to the kitchen and grab the cookies". He said to himself. For the past few days the vulpine has been getting hungry during the night.

 _Okay I got this, just make sure to take your time fox, you don't want to wake anybody up._

 _This is gonna be more easier then beating slippy in a dog fight simulator._

He chuckled about that thought as he leaves his room.

After leaving his room, as the vulpine begin to reach the main room, he heard a noise coming in one of the rooms.

 _Meh probably just falco knocking over his alarm again._

The vulpine thought to himself.

 _Okay just a couple more steps and I'm home fre..._

"Owww, what the hell", the vulpine said as he faceplant.

"What the.. Who left their damn boots in a hallway". He said to himself in a whisper tone.

 **Meanwhile in krystal's room**

As krystal was starting the go to bed, she heard someone in the hallway.

"What the.. Who leaves their damn boots in a hallway", she heard voice her that voice before.

 _That sounded like fox, wait why is he up at this time it's 12:04 Am._

"Ugghh i need to be more careful next time", krystal still listening to voice right outside her door.

Krystal starts hearing quiet footsteps from the hallway continue while she slowly and starts opening her door without causing any noise.

As soon as the footsteps sounds begin to fade away, the young vixen begins to follow the person causing all the noise.

 **Back to fox**

Fox finally left the hallway, pass the main room and went in to the kitchen, unaware of a certain vixen not far behind him.

"Ah finally", the vulpine said as turn on light from the kitchen.

"Now lets see where would the cookies be in ?"

 _Oh come on fox where else will the cookies be in, you dumb head it's in the cookie jar._

While fox was searching for the cookie jar, the young vixen begins to spy on fox wondering what's he doing.

"Ah there you are, Sweet come to papa", fox said after taking a bite out of a cookie from the jar.

"Strange, i thought krystal will learn by now not to leave her cookies out in the open" the vulpine said as he started to chuckle.

 _I KNEW IT, so he's the one who's been stealing them._

The vixen soon begin to smirk, thinking how she was going to get revenge on fox.

As fox kept eating the cookies he began to feel like someone was watching him.

 _Hmmm must be my imagination, man these cookies taste like heaven._

After some time fox began to take couple of minutes of relaxing, he soon started to day dream before snapping out after sometime.

"Alright time to head out". Cleaning up the mess he made on the floor, fox begin to walk out of the kitchen until he started hearing a creepy chuckle.

"Oh crap", the vulpine said, startled of course.

"Hello?...", no response

"is anybody here"?

Right when fox tried to walk out of the kitchen, the lights turned off, he then heard a object fall on the floor right beside him.

"SHIT", fox yelled, as he nearly jump out of his fur.

"Okay show yourself right now" the vulpine said as he started to get agitated.

Fox quickly went to turn the light on to see if anything was in the kitchen.

"Nothing"

 _Phew.. okay fox maybe it's your mind playing tricks on you, maybe i should go to bed now._

 _Not so fast foxy a random voice coming from his mind._

"Wait what the", the vulpine said.

All of sudden the blue vixen pop out of nowhere and shouted

"HOW DARE YOU EAT MY COOKIES " right behind blushed so bad, his fur started turning red from being embarrassed.

"Aaaagggghhhh" the vulpine screamed as he look like he just saw a ghost right in front of him.

Thankfully for fox he did not scream in the hallways, otherwise the rest of the crew would heard the great leader of starfox scream, like a kid inside a haunted house on halloween.

"Hahahahaha oh my gosh fox you… you should see your face right now" the vixen says as begins to form tears from laughing to much.

Krystal was laughing so much she fell on the ground trying to calm herself down.

"kry...krys...krystal", fox said trying to regain his breathing, "you scared the living hell out of me", as he help the laughing vixen up from the floor.

Fox blushed so bad, his fur started turning red from being embarrassed.

"Heheh oh my god fox yo… you should seen the look on your face", trying to make her face more serious but failed to do so. "So you were the one been stealing my cookies" pretending to be mad.

Fox blush more now that he's been caught, buts whats worse he was a caught by the vixen he's has a crush on.

"Krystal i'm sorry really i am, it's just ive been getting hungry at night for the past few days and the cookie were so good and and" the vulpine started to panic.

"FOX calm down i'm not really mad you" the vixen started to giggle, "in fact i find it quite funny you've been stealing my cookies and cute.

 _Wait did she just say cute ?_

Before fox could respond he then felt a light slap across his face.

"Ouch, was that for" fox begins to rub his face

" Thats for eating my cookies without asking" The vixen gave him a serious face.

" And this is for scaring you" krystal then gave fox a peck on the cheek, causing fox face to become more redder then he was already.

Fox just stood there not knowing what just happen, as krystal begin to walk back to her room.

"Fox just reminder, if you ever try to steal my cookies again, you might now make it out alive next time, the vixen said with a playful grin.

"Goodnight fox" as she left the vulpine alone in the kitchen.

After fox got out of his shock, he began to walk back to his own room still blushing a little after the whole incident as he laid on his bed and think.

 _Wow what a night not only did you just get some cookies, you got kiss and slapped across the face by your crush. Now call me crazy but that was win i think. It doesn't matter, when i saw her actually laughing it was worth getting embarrassed._

Fox couldn't help but smile as he started to feel sleepy.

 _Krystal you better stay on guard, cause it's my turn to scare you hehe,_

And soon afterward the vulpine finally went to sleep.

Krystal smirk as she using was her telepathy to hear fox mind.

"Will see about that foxy" the vixen smirk as she also begins to fall asleep as well.

 _Good night fox, have a good dream._


End file.
